


Sweet Transvestite

by PWeasley99



Category: Priscilla Queen of the Desert - All Media Types, Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert (1994), The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: Accident, Drag Queens, I'm so sorry, Injury, Major Character Injury, Original work - Freeform, Permanent Injury, Queens, Violence, cliff hanger, hinting at domestic violence, i'm sorry about bambi, my own work, three scene play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-scene play I wrote. Loosely inspired by the Rocky Horror Picture Show and Priscilla Queen of the Desert.</p>
<p>Bambi and Stace are two drag queens who perform in a popular drag club in Sydney, Australia. Bambi has many aspirations for the future, while Stace wants to go solo and ditch Bambi. How will events play out?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! This is just an original work, but it is loosely inspired by the two fandoms mentioned above. I hope you like it! Nice comments and kudos would mean the world to me :) <33333

[BAMBI is over by a small glitzy wardrobe, sorting through an assortment of outrageous costumes and wigs. STACE is dabbing on eye shadow in front of a compact mirror in the cramped dressing room. They are the leading duo act in an inner-city Sydney drag club and they are the ones that everyone comes week after week to see perform.]

BAMBI: Are you ready for the show, luv?

STACE: Sure thing, Rich!

BAMBI: I've told you! Don't call me “Rich”! It's “Bambi”!

STACE: Ooh! Sorry darl! Touched a nerve there I see.

[Pause. BAMBI glares at STACE, and then goes back to sorting through costumes. BAMBI pulls out a sparkly scarf and studies that intently.]

BAMBI: Anyway, we've got a big turn up tonight...

STACE: [looks at BAMBI’s crotch and grins] I can see that!

BAMBI: [covers crotch with sparkly scarf] Not me, ya fool! Out there! [points at the dressing room door]

STACE: Oh! Well then, yes, I am ready. I just can't get this blue eye shadow to the shade I want! I'm supposed to look like Cyndi Lauper, not a battered house wife!

BAMBI: Oh here dear, let me!

[BAMBI titters over to the narrow make-up desk and fusses over pots of make-up, trying to locate the perfect shade. BAMBI hands STACE the right shade.]

STACE: What would I do without you?

BAMBI: I don't know Stace, but…

[BAMBI is cut off by a loud knock at the door and a man's voice calling “Show time ladies!”]

Ah! Show time! Our adoring audience awaits! Ready?

STACE: Of course luv! I'm just a sweet transvestite! I'm always ready! [winks at BAMBI]

[BOTH strut out of the dressing room door. Exit.]


	2. Scene 2

[BAMBI and STACE are drinking beer from wine glasses at the after party in the private studio that is situated above the drag club. BOTH are tipsy from the alcohol and aren't thinking straight. The show was a success and they got a standing ovation. They are standing on a small balcony that overlooks a dark, narrow alleyway that leads out to the busy street. The sounds of traffic from the street and drunken banter from inside can be heard in the background. Their sober MANAGER strolls out to check on them. He has a full bottle of beer in a firm grasp around its neck.]

MANAGER: Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?

STACE: [slurring] Yesssss... We're having a blast!

BAMBI: [drunken giggling] Of courth we are, thilly! We alwayth have fun at your after partieth! Thith beer ith great by the way! Did you get it from Franth?

STACE: No you idiot! He got it from China! That's where everything comes from these days!

MANAGER: [chuckles] No and no. It's local. Only the best for my two favourite leading ladies!

BAMBI: We're your only two leading ladieth! [hiccups]

MANAGER: I'll leave you two alone to sober up. Here, let me take your glasses...

[MANAGER reaches over to take BAMBI's glass but BAMBI stretches her arm so that her glass is out of his reach.]

BAMBI: No! Thath's not nethethary! I am completely thober!

STACE: You stupid sod! You are not! [pushes BAMBI playfully but hardly]

[BAMBI stumbles dangerously close to the old railings of the balcony, but BOTH are too drunk to notice the danger. BOTH laugh drunkenly. MANAGER laughs along but is wary of the danger.]

BAMBI: Am too!

STACE: Are not! [pushes BAMBI again]

BAMBI: [stumbles back closer to the railings] Am too!

STACE: Are NOT! [pushes BAMBI again]

[BAMBI falls into the railings, a loud 'creak' is heard and the railings collapse and fall to the hard ground below, taking BAMBI with them. BAMBI screams. MANAGER and STACE rush forwards just in time to see BAMBI hit the ground with a heavy 'thud'.]

STACE: [to herself] Oh my god!


	3. Scene 3

[The Hospital. BAMBI is lying still, propped up on a hospital bed, centre stage, facing the audience, but at a slight diagonal angle so that all actors can be seen. BAMBI has a white sheet covering the lower half of her body. STACE and MANAGER are sitting in chairs next to the bed. BAMBI opens her eyes and lets out a small groan. STACE startles. MANAGER notices STACE’s movement and looks up. MANAGER exhales.]

STACE: Are you alright luv?

MANAGER: You nearly scared us to death!

BAMBI: [voice raspy from sleep] W-what happened?

STACE: Don’t you remember anything?

BAMBI: [closes eyes tightly] Um… no… what happened?

[MANAGER and STACE look at each other.]

STACE: Excuse me darlings. I can never ignore when nature calls.

[STACE rises from her seat and exits. MANAGER looks up at BAMBI. BAMBI tries to shift to get more comfortable but MANAGER stops her.]

MANAGER: No! Don’t!

BAMBI: What? I just want to get comfortabAH! [BAMBI shouts in pain]

MANAGER: Don’t try to move, love. It’ll only make it worse.

BAMBI: [starting to panic] Make what worse? What’s going on? Why am I here, Basil? Why am I in pain?

MANAGER: Calm down Rich! Breathe! In… out… in… out…

[BAMBI takes a shallow breath with every ‘in’ and ‘out’ that is said, and starts to calm down a bit.]

MANAGER: Ok. So… uh… last night, you… um… we… were at the after party… do you remember that?

[BAMBI nods.]

Ok. Good. So… you and Stace were drinking on the balcony and… um… you kind of…

[BAMBI is silent. MANAGER continues.]

The railings broke and you fell twelve meters. You shattered your coccyx, various parts of your pelvis and the entire left side of your hip. You’ll never dance again. [beat] I’m sorry.

[Pause.]

BAMBI: What did Stace do?

MANAGER: [mumbles to himself] what didn’t she do...

BAMBI: Basil. Answer the question. Please.

[STACE appears, unnoticed, in the doorway.]

MANAGER: She… [sighs]

[BAMBI closes her eyes.]

She didn’t mean to! She was drunk, disorientated. She wasn’t in the right mind…

STACE: [interrupts MANAGER] I’m so, so sorry, Bambi.

[MANAGER turns to look at STACE.]

[Beat.]

BAMBI: [quietly] Get out.

MANAGER: [looking between the two queens] Ladies… we can work this out.

BAMBI: [shouts] No! [pause] Because of you… I’ll never perform again. My entire career [beat] my life. Ruined. I’ll have to start over. Ha! Where can a broken drag queen get a job? Woolworths, perhaps. And all because of you, you stupid moron! I said get out dammit! I never want to see your ugly face again!

STACE: [offended] Well, if that’s how you want it. [looks at MANAGER] I want to go solo, [looks back to BAMBI] now that you’re no longer in my way. [storms out, exits]

MANAGER: [gets up] get well soon love. [exits after STACE]

[BAMBI sits in silence for a moment. After a few seconds, BAMBI puts her head in her hands and cries.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here seems like a good time to apologise for the fate of poor Bambi... too bad I won't. Mwahahaha!


	4. Character Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY detailed character descriptions...

BAMBI - 29  
Real name is Richard Stevens  
Not transgender, but likes to believe that she is a woman  
Has a lisp when drunk  
Performing is as essential as breathing to this character; it is part of who they are.  
Flamboyant personality  
Blonde, cropped hair  
Silver stud in right earlobe  
White skin with slight natural tan  
Slender, but muscly and well-built body, average sized (about 5ft 9in)  
Well-manicured nails  
Wears pink in the drag act  
Has a feminine voice  
Bright green eyes  
Considers Stace to be her best friend  
Has regulars that come just for her at the drag club  
Comes from a working class family- has worked hard to get where she is now

STACE - 33  
Real name Aaron Fortsworth  
Not transgender. But likes to believe that she is a woman  
When drinking, she is a lightweight  
Likes performing, but secretly wants to go solo and ditch Bambi, but still wants to remain being friends  
Dark brown, short, wavy hair  
Muscly build, not as thin as Bambi though, tall (about 6ft)  
Has light skin  
Well-manicured nails  
Wears blue in the drag act  
Has a high-pitched, masculine voice  
Blue/grey eyes, but likes to wear purple contacts to make her look “more dramatic”  
Secretly jealous of Bambi  
Very blunt  
Comes from a middle class family- she is somewhat used to getting what she wants

MANAGER - 42  
Name is Basil Vinchetti  
Doesn’t drink - he prefers not to because his wife doesn’t like it, so he originally quit his excessive drinking for her. He doesn’t regret it.  
Wears a lot of fake gold jewellery- especially rings, watches and a few small gold chains around his neck  
Hasn’t got much money (close to broke) and he only has his managing job to earn a living. If he didn’t have that, he and his wife would be living on the streets  
Going grey (from black), high hair line, hair gelled back  
Alabaster skin, light stubble covering his chin and cheeks  
Short (about 5ft 3in), built a bit on the heavy side, but not overly fat  
Commonly wears black leather jacket, white jeans, shiny black leather shoes, black socks, and a tan turtleneck.  
Comes from a working class family- the drag queen duo was the best thing to happen to him career-wise

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472292) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
